fracturedmemoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skill Overview
The Key point of the Skill system is to allow players who wish to specialize in a specific field to do so and to have the skills and techniques available to their character to represent their knowledge and specialization in their chosen field. below is a list of the peak skill growth for players how ever given faction leader and staff permission some players might very from the list. a player should have a rough idea how they wish to progress as they raise though the tiers. These skills are guidelines by no means do you need to follow these you just may not exceed the skill levels listed for your tier. Unsteated - 3 Adept 2 Novice Seated - 2 Expert 2 Adept 1 Novice Third Seat - 1 Specialist 2 Expert 2 Adept Lieutenant - 2 Specialist 3 Expert New Captian - 1 Master 3 Specialist 1 Expert Exp Captain - 1 Grand Master 1 Master 3 Specialist Elder Captain - 1 Grand Master 2 Master 2 Specialist OR 2 Grand Master 1 Master 2 Expert Legendary - 2 Grand Master 2 Master 1 Specialist OR 3 Grand Masters 2 Experts Faction Leader - 2 Grand Master 3 Master OR 3 Grand Master 1 Master 1 Specialist Note: These are only the AVERAGE skill spreads. Alternative skill spreads can be worked out but ONLY if you contact an Admin or GM to keep things balanced Arrancar Skills Physical Strength: Indicates how strong your hand to hand and weapon training are. Hierro: determines how effective your natural armor is Sonido: determines how fast you move Reiatsu Control: Fullbringer Skills Bringers Light determines how fast you move Spirit Manipulation Physical Enhancement Combat Skill Reiatsu Control Quincy Skills Archery Ginto, Reishi Crafting Hirenkyaku determines your maneuverabiltiy Reishi Absorption Reishi Control Shinigami Skills Kidou determines what kidou you can cast and how strong they are Hakuda determines how strong your hand to hand techniques hit Hoho determines how fast you are Reiatsu Control Zanjutsu determines what sword skills you know and how effective they are Visored Skills (Without Mask) Kidou determines what kidou you can cast and how strong they are Hakuda determines what hand to hand skills you know and how effective they are Hoho determines how fast you are Reiatsu Control Zanjutsu determines what sword skills you know and how effective they are Visored Skills (With Mask) Hakuda determines what hand to hand skills you can learn and how effective they are Hierro determines how effective your natural armor is Reiatsu Control determines what ceros you can learn and how strong they are Sonido how fast you are Zanjutsu determines what sword skills you can learn and how effective they are Statistical breakdown If any stat group is in need to be further broken down into the mechanics, it will be done so here Speed Statistics All speed stats follow the following progression in regards to speed. Speed Mastery Across, Weapon Mastery Down Category:Mechanics Category:Combat Information Category:Attack speeds vs Movmentspeed